


The Best Few Years

by brotective



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, fun surprise at the end :), pheel only shows up a lil but trust me he’s important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: From the first moment they met, Vicky was head-over-heels for Miranda. After all, she had the sort of smile that could never fade.





	The Best Few Years

**Author's Note:**

> as you may have guessed from the tags, this has some spoilers for one of the the gift update secret endings! if you’ve seen the new miranda-related endings or you don’t care, then carry on!  
> also, im posting at 3am because ive lost control of my life. sorry mom

Miranda Vanderbilt had the brightest smile in the world.

Vicky had been sure of that for as long as she’d known her. That may have only been through high school, but her smile was forever.

When they first met, Vicky knew she’d fall in love. When they first touched, Vicky did fall in love! Miranda Vanderbilt, ruler of the Merkingdom, was on her way to be romanced by a cute commoner with an arm that fell off sometimes.

Vicky worked hard to earn money, and by that, she meant gambling in the library and hoping that cheating worked. She got as wonderfully charming as she could be, and even paid attention in class for once. Who knew that wanting to make out with a fish would make you try so hard?

Everything was turning up Victory Vicky. She was ecstatic to ask Miranda out soon.

Once, they sang a duet together. It was one of those Disney love songs, and Vicky was dizzy with glee. Miranda even invited her song serf! A little eel, and a real sweetheart. Vicky ended up patting his head before they had to part ways for the day. After that, she had thought hard, thinking about what her next move could be.

It wasn’t time for a date yet, but Vicky wanted to kiss her. She developed a plan, and she invited her for a walk one day after school.

It all went well. Miranda had brought tiny outfits for the chopsticks she had asked Vicky to bring the day before at lunch, and when they took a break on a park bench—as soon as Miranda’s bench serf rolled out a blanket and thick cushion for her so she wouldn’t have to touch a commoner’s object—they spent some time putting them in cute outfits. One gold chopstick had this gorgeous red silk dress, flowing perfectly over the curves it didn’t have because it was a chopstick. Miranda had smiled so wide that day as she and Vicky picked through the mini-wardrobe Miranda had brought, deciding what suited each intricately carved chopstick.

When it was time to pack that up and head home to ignore their homework, Miranda walked with Vicky, holding her hand as her song serf hummed a soft, romantic song. She really owed that eel one.

“I had fun tonight,” Vicky admitted, realizing.

“I did as well! I hope you’ll take me on a real date sometime soon,” Miranda responded—and there was that bright smile once again. “Else, I may have to have you summoned at once, upon threat of execution.”

Wow, okay, was she joking? Vicky may have died once, but she didn’t think doing it again was ideal.

“How about this weekend? We can head to a private beach, or go see a movie—there’s some great animated ones out there right now! Oh, I know this great restaurant that I’m sure you’ll love—they almost have three quarters of set of silverware, and the salad is super good for ignoring!”

Miranda laughed like soft bells, sending Vicky’s heart a-flutter. “Most excellent. I’ll be seeing you, then!”

Before she walked up to her massive mansion, she took Vicky’s hand and quickly kissed her cheek. “Don’t forget, leaving lipstick behind cannot be improper if it’s for posterity!”

Vicky immediately thought ‘more like prosper-titty’, before opening her phone’s camera to see if Miranda had actually left any lipstick behind. She had, and though it had hardly showed on Miranda’s lips, the soft peach color was a lot clearer on Vicky’s cheek. She snapped a quick picture of herself, figuring Miranda was right. It really was for prosperity.

More importantly, she should start thinking about their date! She wanted to text Miranda, but that might be improper. A letter might be better, so she wrote one of those.

According to her response, Miranda had decided that she wanted to go to a private beach and watch the sunset together. She instructed Vicky to prepare particularly elegant swimwear so her subtle photography serf could get some cute pictures.

So, her song serf laid in the water until Miranda wanted him to sing, and Vicky didn’t even notice the subtle photography serf. Maybe that’s why the emphasis was on subtle. Either way, Vicky knew she looked bomb as hell in purple.

When she saw Miranda, and laid out the towel for her, Vicky realized that she wanted to spend every moment that was left with her.

Miranda started talking—about everything, really! About a book that her reading serf had read recently and given her a synopsis of, her plans for party she was holding for her serfs, how her recliner had lost a bit of its firmness after only a month and how she planned to execute its creator soon, and the gorgeous cake that her little sister was overseeing the creation of that night. Vicky loved every word of it, not caring that she could hardly get a word in, because she was laying back in the sand with the love of her high school life.

Vicky was looking at her with a sparkle in her eye.

Miranda had a hand across her chest, the sun kissing her skin with a glossy shimmer that only her skin could have. She was wearing blue, with sleeves off her shoulders, with shadows that almost looked purple. She was gorgeous in it. Vicky thought she was gorgeous in everything, honestly.

And then there was the sunset. It was so soft, a blur in Vicky’s mind, and Miranda was laughing, eyes closed—and her laugh had the sound of jingling bells, and Vicky looked at her like she was the world.

Well, looked at her photograph, anyway.

The room was a deep, greyed-out purple. Miranda’s family was there—the King and Queen, her siblings, distant relatives—and all of Vicky’s classmates. Her bandmates—Brian, Amira, and Oz—took it upon themselves to support her. Amira and Polly were both holding her while everyone gave their eulogies, and Polly had to bury her face in the book as she gave hers, sobbing to the point where her words were incomprehensible.

Miranda didn’t know that everyone was there for her, sobbing over her coffin. Her smile was the same as always, and Vicky wanted to cling to that. She tried so hard to cling to that.

In the serfs’ final, desperate cry for justice, a bullet was shot directly through her heart by her own subjects, and Vicky couldn’t think about the chances she had to stop it without blaming herself. Every time, Miranda had ignored her suggestions, and she wished she would have told her of her subjects’ plan to kill her.

Princess Vanderbilt was a tyrannical ruler, a witch who took joy in ruining the lives of the disobedient, the 1% of the 1% who thought that looking out the window was laborious, but she was still Miranda. And maybe it was all for the best, but Vicky missed her. She missed her so much.

She missed the brightest smile in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely tried to foreshadow that ending a little hdjshdksjkd i hope it wasn’t too obvious  
> anyway, pheel was right but i still cried for a full five minutes after the credits played because im a functioning person with control over my life


End file.
